Case 0 : The demon fox
by Dacara
Summary: Naruto is possessed by a demon and kills his parents. Now its only a matter of the time before he starts killing other occupants of the house. Will the people called 'The Grim Reapers' help?
1. Chapter 1

-The Grim Reapers-

Case 0 : The demon fox

Part: 1/3

Title: The Statue and the Message

Author: Dacara

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: None (now)

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural, Comedy

Warning: AU, Cursing, Blood Insanity, Itachi (because he so does need his own warning!)

Additional notes: ...what am I supposed to write here?

Disclaimer: Meaning that I DO NOT OWN Naruto (the series). After all if I was the owner of Naruto I would be a) Japanese b) filthy rich c) way too lazy to write fanfiction, and most importantly: d) Naruto itself would be so yaoi that you won't need fanfiction anymore... so are you happy that I'm not its owner?

About reviews: Review. I dare you to. If you do not... then you lose by forfeit.

Beta: Ruraine Light

_There are rumors on the internet. Some say that you can contact Them there, that there's a website that shows you what the Unseen are. That if you write your story there They may come to help you... because they're searching for something and every piece of information is important. So don't hesitate. Just write down what made you afraid of the darkness and of the things lurking in it._

Jiraya's hands shook as he turned on the PC. It was already dark outside. There were no noises from the basement, but he knew that... that _thing_ was there.

He could hear the crackling hum of an armchair in the room on the opposite side of the corridor. Tsunade, his wife, was still there; rocking back and forth. She had remained in the same position ever since they'd found their son dead in the kitchen—where he laid, head smashed, on the cold tiled floor, covered in blood that was still flowing freely from his slashed throat. His hands were stretched out towards the living room, where his wife sat on the couch. One would think that she looked okay from behind, but one's opinion would soon change if one were to see her face. Why? Because she had a sharp pencil sticking out of her left eye socket. The remains of her blue eye stained her white blouse in places where the blood stains from her throat, which had been ripped open with sharp teeth and nails, didn't reach.

A red fox plushie with a sweet foxy grin was at her feet, laying where his owner had tossed him when he'd jumped towards his mother to kill her. There were wet red spots all over his crimson fur, on the carpet, on the yellow sofa, on the white walls. There were red specks everywhere.

Upstairs, Jiraya clicked on the FireFox icon. He couldn't help but remember the toy that his grandson so adored... He ignored those memories and typed an address into the internet browser: He waited for a bit and when the page finally loaded, his heart skipped a beat.

The first thing that greeted his eyes was a picture of what looked to be a child. It was difficult to say because the body was so massacred that not even a single piece of its skin stayed untouched. Beaten to a bloody pulp, head cracked open, with face bones practically mashed to little pieces, it looked to be about five years of age.

Under the picture there was only one sentence:

"Are you sure that this is really what you need?"

Jiraya scrolled down, and after a second of hesitation clicked 'yes'.

To his relief the next page that loaded was deprived of any kind of pictures. It was black with only a few words in the menu on the left side of the screen. The white-haired man looked at them and clicked 'your story'.

There was only a type-in box, a few sentence below it and a 'send' button. He skipped over the warnings below it.

_1. Remember to write the truth; lies will only bring the night closer to you._

_2. Leave your address. If we think we can help you, we will._

_3. ...If you really need our help... be careful while waiting for us._

He closed his eyes , sighed and started to type in his story.

It didn't took long. Only 5 minutes later he clicked the 'send' button and got up to go to his wife.

"We have a message," said a crimson-eyed teen. His jade emotionless eyes moved rapidly as he read the text on the screen. Some shadows surrounding him shifted, and soon four more people were standing behind him, reading the message too.

"Today my son returned from work early, saying that he'd found something interesting. He told us about a statue of the fox, that he'd gotten earlier from someone who'd come to his antique shop . It was supposed to be really beautiful and was evidently extremely old. We were heading to the kitchen to examine it (he'd came through the door from the garage which lead straight to the kitchen) but before we'd even gotten the chance to enter the room we heard a crash. When we got there the statue was in pieces and my nine-year-old grandson was lying on the floor. We carried him to the living room and wanted to call for an ambulance but then he woke up on his own. My wife and I soon left them to get get the first aid kit, since he had some cuts. When we returned both my son and his wife who'd remained in the room were dead. We didn't know what happened but we saw our grandson, covered in his parents' blood. He jumped towards us and tried to bite me. Without thinking I hit him with the metal first aid kit. He lost consciousness and we locked him in the basement.

I don't know how am I supposed to say it, but I'll try. That wasn't my grandson. His eyes were blue, and the creature which'd attacked us had red eyes with detailed irises. Also its nails and and teeth were longer and sharper than they used to be. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. All of that happened approximately 3 hours ago. Please help."

And under that message there was an address.

"That's 2 hours from here." One of the shadows said. They remained silent for a while.

"I'll go." Finally said one of the people. When he turned you could see the light from the screen illuminate his crimson eyes and very pale skin.

He moved towards the front door but then a calm voice made him and all other people in the room freeze.

"I'll go with you, otouto." A dark figure appeared out of nowhere and moved past his motionless younger brother. "And we should hurry. If that child is really possessed by a fox demon, those basement doors won't stop it."

_"Soon, soon, soon enough_

_the darkest night will be bright,_

_the scariest dream will disappear,_

_the emptiest heart will be filled."_

part 1/3 end


	2. Chapter 2

-The Grim Reapers-

Case 0 : The demon fox

Part: 2/3

Title: Death, Demon and Itachi's driving

Subtitle: You decide what's more dangerous

Author: Dacara

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural, Comedy

Warning: Cursing, Insanity, Itachi (because he so does need his own warning!)

Additional notes: ...what am I supposed to write here?

Disclaimer: Meaning that I DO NOT OWN Naruto (the series). After all if I was the owner of Naruto I would be a) Japanese b) filthy rich c) way too lazy to write fanfiction, and most importantly: d) Naruto itself would be so yaoi that you won't need fanfiction anymore... so are you happy that I'm not its owner?

About reviews: Review. I dare you to. If you do not... then you lose by forfeit.

Beta: Ruraine Light

Naruto didn't know what'd happened. One moment he was watching that shiny fox statue and now he was in an unknown place. It was a big long dark corridor, surrounded by brick walls. Cold water dripped from the high celling and flowed freely down the stones. He trembled when some of it dripped onto his skin.

Naruto looked at both sides of the corridor. One was completely dark. It continued for a few meters and disappeared within a dark mist. The blond boy thought that he'd heard his mother's voice from that direction but he was too afraid to check it out. The other side was lit with a pulsating red light that seemed to beckon towards him. He could almost hear the whispering of the creature who lived that way: "come, come to me."

So he did.

"Is there any reason why you're going with me?" Sasuke asked as he watched his brother drive. They were both in Itachi's car. It was just like its owner: dark and fast.

"Let's just say I feel like doing some brother bonding," the older Uchiha said, pretending that he didn't hear his brother's snarls as he turned the wheel sharply, drove past 3 cars and returned to his side of road, missing the truck that was coming from the other way by mere centimeters..

Sasuke stayed calm through the whole scene, already used to his brother's mad driving skills.

"Itachi, cut the crap and just tell me why are you tagging along." He said as he watched the trees zoom by their car with speed that was certainly a bit... too high. Sasuke took a quick look at the speed meter and closed his eyes and started to massage his temples, having seen the meter reach 180km/h.

"Otouto, I'm seriously hurt. Why don't you believe in me a little?" Itachi asked with mock sadness in his voice. He passed the crossroad ignoring all the rules and other cars. Sasuke heard a loud crash when three cars smashed into each other, and after a while a small explosion.

"Itachi, you're a liar, murderer, scum, pedophile, and you have incestuous tendencies."

There was a silence in the car.

"Your point?"

"...Why didn't you deny the last two?" Sasuke asked, getting if possible even paler.

"They're true. Your point is?" Older Uchiha stated with serious face expression.

"...Let me out of the car." And Itachi only smirked, speeding up.

Crimson eyes opened slowly in the dark basement. The creature lifted its hand and touched the dried blood where the first-aid kit had connected with its skull. A quiet growl escaped its throat as the creature started to climb onto the stairs leading to the surface.

Jiraya once again looked at Tsunade. She was still in that armchair rocking back and forth. Her unseeing eyes were locked onto the wall in front of her. Her hands on her knees were balled into tight fists; so tight, in fact, that her nails punctured the skin of her palms, drawing blood.

The white-haired man sighed and sunk lower into the couch that he was sitting on. It was getting dark outside. He wondered if he'd made the right decision in contacting Them. In his long life he had seen far too much to deny the existence of the unseen. But still... calling some group of voodoo and magic maniacs instead of contacting the police was a bit... okay, **total** madness.

Jiraya ran his fingers through his long spiky hair. There was no way to avoid it any further- he stood up and headed to the coffee table on which lay his cellphone. He picked it up and was about to dial a number when he heard a car. His hand fell limp at his sides and the forgotten phone fell to the floor from his numb fingers. He remained motionless for a while and heard car doors being slammed twice as they closed. He finally moved to the open window and looked down on the driveway, but he only managed to catch a glimpse of two tall figures before they came too close to the house and disappeared from his sight. After a few more seconds of silence he heard the doorbell. They'd arrived.

The creature in the basement also heard the doorbell. At first it didn't know what it was, but after searching in the boy's memories for a while it found the information that it'd needed: when a doorbell rings it means that somebody has come. More people to kill... splendid!

The boy's face twisted in a disgusting parody of a smile as the creature reached the top of the stairs. It put its hand on the door handle and the metal melted immediately, the lock soon following. The door swung open soundlessly.

As the creature crawled onto the tilled floor of the kitchen it spotted the body of the man that it had killed first. The blood had stopped flowing and the flesh had turned a sickly grey, growing cold. The demon in the boy's body moved closer, but first closed the basement door with his leg.

When it was sitting next to the corpse of the blond man, he felt some of the boy's memories surface. The day of his birthday which he and his father had spent in an amusement park. The day when the boy had twisted his ankle, whereby his father took him to the hospital and stayed with him the whole time while holding his hand. The day when he had been beaten up in the school and his father had treated his wounds.

Day after day of every moment they'd spent together flashed before the demon's eyes, showing it who it was that it had really killed - the most precious person of his host. The person that had taken care of him and stood by his side from the day he was born. The man who had given him life.

The creature clasped its hands harshly over its eyes as if to stop the memories from showing. It closed its mind and cut every connection it had with the boy within it, finally stopping those... feelings.

When it was calm again its hands fell to its sides. In the process one of the demon's long claws scratched upon the bleeding wound on its head. A quiet growl escaped the creature throat - those people - they would pay.

Jiraya stood before the two people he'd seen through the window and thought that he was terribly wrong. These weren't 'some voodoo and magic maniacs'... he wasn't even sure that they were normal humans. They were too pale, their eyes and hair too dark... and the way those cobalt orbs looked into the deepest part of his soul...

"What are you?" The question escaped his mouth without thinking.

There was a moment of silence before the taller one, with long silky hair answered.

"Aren't you a smart one... usually it takes people way longer to realize that we are not normal humans..." Once again silence filled the room, but this time it was ended by the younger raven:

"Where's the kid?" He asked.

Jiraya wanted to answer but the other stopped him.

"Ne, Sasuke, it was quite rude. You should first introduce yourself, then ask questions." He turned his head towards the white haired man. "My name is Itachi." He waved his hand towards the teen next to him. "And this annoying brat is my younger brother, Sasuke," he said, ignoring the scowl appearing on his otouto's face. " I believe that you're Jiraya-san, who sent us the message?"

The man nodded, still wary of the ravens.

"I have a question before we start." Itachi said coming closer to Jiraya. The man backed away, only a little, but the older raven still noticed.

He stopped.

"You don't need to be afraid of us." His soothing voice made the older man more calm. He didn't even flinch when Itachi put his hand on his shoulder. Uchiha smirked inwardly. " I just want to ask you one thing: I believe that you didn't see the statue yourself, but did your son tell you how many tails the fox had?"

The white-haired man's brows furrowed as he tried to remember. Itachi could see the confusion in his otouto's eyes, which disappeared being replaced by shock when they heard the answer:

"I think it had... nine tails." Jiraya finally said.

'Bingo.' Itachi thought and smirked evilly.

The demon sensed three presences in the hall and one upstairs. Without any hesitation it headed to the back stairs. It'd gotten to know about them from the boy before it'd cut the contact with him. It didn't knew anything about his next target, that blond haired woman, but it didn't want that feeling thingy to return, so reconnecting with the boy was out of the question.

But the demon knew that its blond host was close to THE DEMON and when the kid reached HIM, there would be no being in the world that could stop HIM.

Naruto was still walking after what seemed like hours. And as surprising as it might be, he wasn't getting even a little bit tired... it was rather the opposite, as he was growing stronger with every taken step. He could feel energy sink into his muscles, making them more flexible and stronger, his bones becoming harder with the power that was pulsating in the red light. His eyes were able to see every detail of his surroundings, every crack in the wall, every drop of watter. His ears heard every sound without fail.

Wanting to test his new strength, Naruto started to run. Stone walls whizzed past him with inhuman speed, but even when he ran like a wind it didn't feel quite right. He was so concentrated on trying to figure out what was wrong that he missed the stone sticking out of the ground. He tripped over it and stumbled forward.

The boy would have failed down if not for his hands, which moved on their own and helped him to avoid the fall. Without stopping he pushed his palms hard on the stone floor. The next thing he saw was the ground, but from about six meter high. Once again the blonde's body moved on its own. His legs kicked at the wall and he flew onto the opposite side of the corridor. He ran a few meters upon the wall and then jumped down onto the floor and still on all fours, ran even faster than before.

Now, that felt great!

The creature shuddered as it felt its host's excitement. Deep down it knew that something was wrong but the proximity of that harmless woman made all its worries go down the drain. The demon could also smell fresh blood spilling from its victims' palms and that made it extra reckless.

The creature slipped into the room through the half-opened door. It was dark inside the bedroom, and if not for its superhuman eyesight it wouldn't have been able to see more than just shapes. But the boy's eyes were strengthened with the demon's power and the creature could see everything clearly.

So clearly that the fact that the armchair that the woman had occupied just a second ago was now empty, was obvious. And the demon didn't like it. And the click of closing doors and the sudden surge of superhuman energy coming from behind him didn't make things any better for the creature, which heard before the hell unleashed, the following words:

"Now, punk, that's my grandson's body. Give it back."

"Basically the thing that is now controlling your grandson's body is not The Kyubi. Not yet." Itachi said. They were still in the hall. Jiraya didn't want to enter the sitting room to see his daughter-in law's body or head upstairs to upset Tsunade's rest. And that left them only the hall.

The older Uchiha was now explaining the situation:

"The Kyubi has to completely devour your grandson's soul to obtain full control of his body. It should happen soon. Before that happens, his body is run by a stupid demon who can only think about killing everything that moves. It's not so strong and we shouldn't have any problems with removing it from the boy."

Jiraya was nodding with a serious expression and a bit of hope in his eyes.

"So you can destroy him and bring Naruto back, right? He asked eventually.

Itachi looked into his eyes and Jiraya thought that he never saw eyes so cold and emotionless, almost dead, as those. The white-haired man was completely unprepared for the words that came next and caught him of guard.

"No, we can't save him. The boy will die."

part 2/3 end


	3. Chapter 3

The Grim Reapers-

Case 0 : The demon fox

Part: 1/3

Title: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kyubi

Subtitle: The two of them are having a hell lot of fun...

Author: Dacara

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: None (now)

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural, Comedy

Warning: AU, Cursing, Blood, Insanity, Itachi (because he so does need his own warning!)

Additional notes: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Meaning that I DO NOT OWN Naruto (the series). After all if I was the owner of Naruto I would be a) Japanese b) filthy rich c) way too lazy to write fanfiction, and most importantly: d) Naruto itself would be so yaoi that you won't need fanfiction anymore... so are you happy that I'm not its owner?

About reviews: Review. I dare you to. If you do not... then you lose by forfeit.

Beta: Ruraine Light

Naruto had been running like a madman for a while now. When he got bored of just running down the corridor he jumped onto the walls and tried to run on them for as long as possible. After some time he realized that if he bounced from one side of the corridor to the other, like he had accidentally done earlier, he would not have to touch the floor at all. Even later on he found out that those claws he now had (Naruto didn't even know when he'd gotten them) weren't just for show. He could cling onto the stones with them and climb walls effortlessly. The fact that he could cut practically everything with them was also a plus.

The boy knew that the light was getting brighter as he moved down the path. Also he saw, while bouncing off of the walls, that the corridor space between them was getting bigger. He jumped onto the floor and ran at top speed.

After a while the corridor ended suddenly. It opened into a huge cave-like room, with a ceiling so high it disappeared into the darkness. On the opposite site there were bars. Big wooden bars with a small piece of paper in the very middle of it all. There were few signs on it but Naruto wasn't able to tell what they meant. To him they looked like some strange doodles.

The blond had some problems with stopping and even when he clawed at the floor, leaving long nail marks, he still skidded further on. Finally, he managed to stop right before the bars. The boy had some problems with standing straight after all that time on all four, but when he eventually did, he had to drop to his knees once again and jump swiftly backwards to avoid razor-sharp claws that abruptly moved from within the darkness behind the bars.

When The Demon realized He had missed, He said (but it was more akin to a growl):

"NOW BRAT, COME HERE, SO I CAN EAT YOU."

"What the hell do you mean, 'the boy will die?!'"

To say that Jiraya was pissed off would be the understatement of the century. There were only two people in the whole universe who could be more terrifying than him when mad: one was his wife, the other one, a brown-haired teacher... Well, in short, to say that hell had been unleashed would be damned near close to the truth.

The white haired man was seething, and that was never quite a good thing. The fact that he was currently holding Itachi by the collar of his shirt, about half a meter above the wooden floor was also saying something.

And it was nothing good.

Both Uchiha were, to say the least, a bit surprised. Taking Jiraya for a normal elderly, if not a little perverted (_Jiraya: not a little, not a little!!!_), guy, proved to be rather inaccurate...

Or maybe, totally wrong.

"Now, now... and 'what' are you?" Itachi asked, curious; seemingly unfazed by his awkward position. His face expression didn't flicker in change when Jiraya hurled him across the hall. Unworried, Sasuke helpfully moved aside, dodging his aniki. Reacting quickly, Itachi extended a hand just before impact to push himself away from the wall, on which he had been supposed to slam against with his full weight, and landed easily on the floor.

Sasuke opened his mouth to comment on the whole scene, seeing that older Uchiha was busy nonchalantly brushing off invisible dust from his shirt, but this action was cut off when all of sudden a loud crash came from upstairs. Jiraya paled terribly and whispered:

"Tsunade..."

He jumped for the stairs. Running after the white-haired man, the Uchiha went down the corridor and stopped short of the second door on the left, expecting... well, anything but the scene that now greeted them.

"What do you mean, 'Eat you'?" Naruto asked. He was sitting a safe distance from the bars and the fox behind them.

He could see the demon clearly now. When the surprise attack didn't do the trick the Beast had showed itself. It was huge: a monstrous body with paws able to destroy houses, jaws that could cut him in half, and nine seemingly separate and individual tails trashing wildly behind it.

"WHAT PART OF THE SENTENCE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, BRAT?" The demon drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He would never admit it, but after eons of being sealed within a stupid statue, it was somewhat enjoyable to be talking with another intelligent being, even if it was only a human kid.

"You can't eat me!" The blond boy argued while playing tic tac toe with his claws on the floor. He didn't quite know what happened, where he was or what that fox, so similar in looks to his plushie, was… but he did know that he didn't want to be eaten.

That would hurt.

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Kyuubi asked, sneering as only demon foxes can. The brat was funny.

Naruto pouted and was about to answer when a splitting pain shot behind his eyes. He screamed and covered them with his palms in a vain attempt to relieve the pain. Unfortunately, if that was even possible, the agony he could feel trashing in his head increased steadily in intensity. He fell to his knees, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

Kyuubi watched him with interest.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, GAKI?" the Demon asked calmly; but on the inside he was secretly a bit worried- something was happening to his host's body and he couldn't afford to lose it. He had waited too long before finally finding a human with stamina on a necessary level to survive the unsealing, to now lose this one because of some shit that that stupid demon was doing with the boy's body.

As a matter of fact, Kyuubi was surprised that such a young human could contain that high amount of power; every cell within the child's body was practically humming with energy.

The pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started. After remaining motionless for a while, as if afraid that the agony would return, Naruto stood tremulously up. His hands fell limp at his sides, palms covered in the same blood that dripped from his eyes like some kind of morbid tears. He blinked once; twice.

The blond couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had changed with his eyesight again. It was even better than before, that much was obvious; but there was something else... as if his perception of color had changed a little. The most intense colors were black and white, others in different shades of Grey. The edges of the bars and other objects were sharper and had a strange shine to them... (_What was that word... he knew it before, his parent used it while talking about pictures... mono… 'monochromic'! Yes, monochromic._)

It was a strange feeling to see the world in monochromic color...

What Naruto couldn't figure out, Kyuubi realized from the moment he saw the boy's eyes.

He knew. And he didn't like it at all.

It seemed that the brat was more than what met the eye. He was dangerous, even to The Demon. He seemed too strong to have been with The Fox for so long; his power was supposed to be drained even by the mere presence of Kyuubi. That's why it hadn't mattered if he was eaten by the demon or simply sat outside the bars, because then he would be drained gradually, up until he ceased to exist.

But he was way too strong...

Suddenly The Fox sensed that it was missing something very important, something crucial. But he wasn't feeling too well now... couldn't concentrate, felt rather weak...

A troubling thought then occurred to the Demon, and if possible, he paled. Kyuubi quickly checked his energy level and what he felt made him freeze. Over half of his power was already gone and the rest was being drained far too quickly for him to do anything about it. It had to have started slowly, absorbing only small amounts of the Fox's power, making the draining untraceable, before slowly speeding up, until now- when he found out. All he could do at this stage was slow the process down a little.

'NOW, BRAT, COME HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU,' Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, the strongest of demons, thought ironically, remembering his own words, as he watched the blond boy with the crimson demon eyes before him. The boy who was unintentionally draining him from his power- the boy who was eating him alive.

"Now, ain't that interesting..." Itachi said as he watched the blond haired woman who was holding down, what seemed to be a young boy. Well... at the very least a body run by a stupid demon, but still.

The boy was trashing wildly on the floor in intense pain, but his body seemed unaffected- there were no wounds or even cuts on his skin.

"It seems that we missed some fun." Sasuke drawled as he eyed the room. By the look of it the demon hadn't admitted defeat until the very end. Almost all the furniture in the bedroom was broken or smashed to pieces, curtains were cut to ribbons, and the wooden floor had claws marks all over its surface.

The younger Uchiha ignored the glare Jiraya shot him for his comment.

He took a few steps forward and stopped directly in front of the woman and her captive. The teen knelt and harshly grabbed the boy's chin, tilting it upwards so he could see his eyes. And what he saw wasn't really what he had expected to see.

"Ne, mister Fox, are you alright?" Naruto asked the silent demon.

He thought that Kyuubi was strange- first he'd wanted to eat him (_...Eeew..._), then he was laughing and now he was slumping in the cage and looking ill. Maybe he was sick? Tsunade-baachan would know what to do- she always does- not like Ero-senin, he was just a stupid pervert.

... Things were boring...

still boring...

Booooorrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng...

Boring.

Booooo..

"GAKI..." Finally!

"Yes!" The boy answered ignoring the nickname.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME." The demon stood up. His tails still danced behind him but they had already lost most of their liveliness. His eyes were dim and empty. The red light that lit the room was disappearing quickly- the corners of the room were already hidden in the darkness which was creeping steadily towards the cage.

"Help you? What do I have to do?" Naruto jumped around wildly, happy that something was finally happening.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOMETHING. JUST REPEAT AFTER ME... " came Kyuubi's voice as he started to teach Naruto the Resealing jutsu.

"What exactly are you people?"

"...we're cursed."

"..AnD afteR I do tHat..." Naruto was sitting crossleged just outside the cage. He wasn't afraid anymore- he felt strong, as if he could do anything. And as a matter of fact, after draining so much energy from Kyuubi, he probably could.

"...I'M GOiNG TO bE BEtTER..." The Demon ended boy's sentence. He was too weak to even stand; instead he lay with his head on his front paws.

He was positively surprised at the speed with which Naruto had learned the jutsu. The boy had talent; no one could argue with that one. And he was incredibly lucky, since he didn't have any more time.

"And AfteR yOu fEel beTteR..I caN gO baCK?" The blond asked, while sketching on the stones with his claws.

"Yes, YoU Can." The Fox answered weakly and closed his eyes.

Naruto finished marking the floor and stood up. Now let's see if he got everything right...

"So, let me get this straight... you're telling us that your grandson is powerful enough to fight off the demon?" Sasuke still had problems with believing that part of the story.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, how many times do I have to repeat myself?!" Tsunade wasn't a patient woman and this situation proved to be extremely stressful. "He has two curses upon himself! Since his father was a normal human being we thought that the curses had clashed together and disappeared. But it seems that they skipped one generation and mixed together in the next one. And, by the look of it, its power multiplied by a few times," she explained. "And since Kyuubi's soul has entered Naruto's body, the Fox also is now under the curse, which is eating up his power...," Itachi continued the explanation; "...and sending it into the host's soul." Sasuke ended, and after a moment of thinking, he added: "What a mess."

And barely dodged Tsunade's fist.

The older Uchiha ignored them as he pondered for a while, before he spoke:

"So, why do you need us?" That made everybody freeze, only Naruto's body still trashed on the floor, where he was bound by a jutsu.

Itachi looked directly at the older pair. "If he's draining the demons power and when he finishes there will be no Kyuubi left, so what's the problem?"

Tsunade snarled.

"There will be no Kyuubi left?" And what, do you think, will happen with all the power that Naruto's devouring? It will not disappear, I assure you," she said looking at the small restless form on the floor, a sad expression upon her face;" Do you know what power like that could do to him? It could easily destroy not only his body… his soul could join with that of the demon, turning him into a monster..."

Her eyes hardened when they locked with Itachi's." That is why we need you. We're not powerful enough to remove even the weakened Kyuubi and his power from Naruto. We need you, so our grandchild will remain the child we know, and not some beast. I beg you." And as she said that, she bowed.

At the same time, Naruto finished his resealing jutsu.

They were all too late.

Epilogue

2 weeks later

"Ne, ne, Tsunade-baachan, do I really have to go with them?" the blond boy wailed as he watched Jiraya carry his suitcases to Itachi's car.

'YES, YOU DO.' Someone within his head responded.

"Yes, you do." She answered while packing his things to another bag.

'Shut up, I didn't ask you'

"But why?" he pouted jumping onto the bed and trying to take out his stuff from the half-full bag on it, so that he could return it to its rightful place- his wardrobe.

'WATCH OUT.'

"You know well why," she said and smacked him hard onto his head as he was about ask, why he had to be careful.

'Too late, baka Kyu.' he complained.

'TOO SLOW, GAKI' came the reply.

"...are you talking to him now?" Tsunade asked after observing him as he made faces while glaring at the plain white bedroom wall.

'YES'

'She can't hear you!'

"Yes, he just won't shut up!" Naruto said and ignored the mental snarl he received from the Fox.

The blond haired woman rolled her eyes, sighed and returned to packing.

"I swear I don't know which one of you is worse," she mumbled under her nose, talking to herself, but the boy still heard her thanks to his superhuman hearing.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say that! He's more childish that I am!"

'HUMANLY IMPOSSIBLE'

'You're not human'

'SO WHAT?'

'So that'

'AND WHO'S CHILDISH?'

'...shut up'

'HNN... NICE COMEBACK GAKI'

'Baka kitsune!'

'BAKA KIT'

'I told you to stop calling me that!'

'AND SINCE WHEN DO I TAKE ANY ORDERS FROM YOU?'

"May I interrupt your conversation with yourself Naruto?" Jiraya asked, returned again to collect the last bag. He threw it over his shoulder, and, grabbing his grandson's shirt with the other hand, proceeded to drag him downstairs. Tsunade watched from a side, shaking her head in disapproval as Naruto did his best to escape.

"I don't want to go!"

'AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?'

'I don't know! Just do something now!'

'...did you just go to sleep?! Kyu, don't leave me, Kyu!!!'

Itachi and Sasuke stood in front of the older Uchihas' car and waited patiently as Jiraya dragged the loud blond out.

"Who would have thought it would end like that.." Itachi mused out loud as Naruto clawed disastrously at the frame of the front door and refused to let go.

"Do we really have to take him with us?" Sasuke face scrunched in distaste as he heard the sound of breaking wood, when the house before them lost part of its doors.

" We can't really expect them to take care of the boy when he is not only double-cursed but also has a homicidal demon inside him, now, do we?... Plus this is Kyuubi no Kitsune... he can have some information about what we're looking for."

Older raven opened his car doors as Jiraya came close enough to shove Naruto inside, and quickly closed them afterward, trapping the boy.

Both brothers nodded shortly and moved the front seats after bidding the married couple goodbye and promising that yes, they will come by as often as conditions allowed. After that they drove off, taking Naruto with them.

'NOW...THIS COULD BE MUCH WORSE'

'How exactly"

'...I DON'T KNOW YET, ASK ME LATER'

'...Baka Kyu..."

'THERE ARE AT LEAST GOOD SIDES OF THIS SITUATION'

'Like what?'

'WE CAN MAKE THEM HATE EVERY SECOND OF THEIR LIVES FROM NOW ON'

'...you're evil'

'EVIL INDEED'

'But this could be fun... yeah, fun'

'AND WHO'S THE EVIL ONE?'

'...we're evenly matched...'

'EVENLY INDEED...'

3/3

END

a/n: Yup, that's all folks! I was thinking about making it a series of ghost supernatural or scary stories but for now on I'll leave it like this. Great thx for all the great reviews, they really make my day, you know. See you soon,  
Dacara 


End file.
